globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Hi-Rez Studios
Until someone with more information can edit this article, all the article below has been taken from the Hi-Rez Official Website About page, although the perspective has been changed ("our" to "their" etc) The studio was founded in 2005 to create exceptional online interactive entertainment. Hi-Rez, short for Hi-Resolution, refers to “images of the finest sharpness, detail and quality.” As the name implies, their goal is to create games and virtual worlds at that highest level of quality in terms of both graphics and game-play. Hi-Rez is an independent studio. They are therefore able to work with any publisher, on any platform, and to establish game design, art, and production schedules in support of our vision. Global Agenda is their debut project. History The Hi-Rez management team has successful technology, business, and process track record including a healthy amount of experience outside the game industry: Erez Goren Studio founder and CEO, Erez Goren wrote his first computer game while in high school. With the crash of the video game industry in 1985, he co-founded Radiant Systems and grew that company into a leading provider of retail store point of sale systems. Erez provided store operators and consumers a product with deep functionality but with a user interface as responsive and intuitive as a video game. He drove pioneering developments including touch screen graphical point of sale terminals, customer service kiosks, merchandise ordering from gas pumps, and automated movie ticketing stations. Under his guidance, Radian t Systems won more Microsoft RAD (Retail Application Development) awards than any other company and revenues grew from $1M in 1992 to $130M in 1999. In 2004, Erez spun-off, developed, and later sold BlueCube Software, an enterprise software company with solutions installed in over 25,000 sites. Todd Harris COO and Executive Producer Todd Harris submitted his first computer game to the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill as part of his college application, since writing games was more fun than writing essays. After obtaining his BS in Computer Science from the same university, Todd entered the software engineering industry, eventually managing next-generation Product Development efforts at NCR, Radiant Systems, and BlueCube Software. BlueCube developed an online technology platform and international hosting capabilities, technology and services that are directly applicable to the development, deployment, and service challenges of massively multiplayer online games. With over 15 years of technology leadership experience, Todd is now an active contributor to the growing Georgia gaming industry, including advising area game and art schools on their programs. The Team The success of former startup businesses allowed Erez Goren to turn his gaming hobby into the significant new venture which is now Hi-Rez Studios. The studio was seeded with veterans from within the game industry including key contributors to titles such as City of Heroes, Oblivion, and Call of Duty. The team of industry veteran programmers, designers, and artists is supplemented by talented newcomers. The studio believes that creating exceptional entertainment software requires exceptional people; therefore, they are committed to maintaining a culture and work environment recognized across the game industry as exceptional. Location Hi-Rez Studios is located in the Atlanta-area, with vibrant downtown, universities, easy access to mountains, and beach and very affordable housing. If you live nearby there are occasional times during the year when you could visit Hi-Rez studios and play Global Agenda. Smite Tribes Ascend